Those Same Cerulean Eyes
by Hopeless Deceiver
Summary: “Let’s pretend that we’re dating and hopefully, make them jealous.” It was a risk they’re willing to take. At first they thought it was a foolproof plan, but things go tumbling down when Love decided to join them. RxS and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Okay, first of all, this is the effect of reading too much KH yaoi for the past three to four months. I admit on going online from 4 pm to 7 am just reading fanfictions. It's my current obsession, really. Second of all, this is my first yaoi fic (I've made other fics but I didn't post them…they're not yaoi anyway.) so forgive me if didn't work out too well. Lastly, I would really appreciate it if you give me comments, suggestions and other things that involve reviewing. Constructive criticisms are also welcomed. I'll give you cookies if you do. (This is a shameless attempt to get reviews…I know.)

**Summary:**"Let's pretend that we're dating and hopefully, make them jealous." It was a risk they're willing to take. At first they thought it was a foolproof plan, but things go tumbling down when Love decided to join them.

I didn't really elaborate the summary, sorry. I will for the next few days, don't worry. I have a tendency to change summaries anyway.

**Pairings:**RxS, a bit of one-sided AxelxSora and RikuxRoxas…others to be mentioned later as the story progresses.

**Warning:**This is a **yaoi/shounen-ai**fic, meaning, there'll be boys lusting over other boys, boys kissing boys and all that drama concerning boys. If you are offended by it, please do yourself a favor and click the back button on the upper left corner of your browser. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did, it would certainly not be a kid's game and Sora is already Riku's slave. –wink wink-

**Credits: **Thanks to Scarlet Angel for being a good beta! I love you too darling. Haha.

-------

_Sora's POV_

My family and I are originally from Destiny Islands. Yes, that place where bodies of water flocked together. I really loved that place. It's so peaceful and the people are great! But when I was about eight, my mother took me and left my father and brother. Of course being a child, I didn't really understand why she left them. I asked her, but she just smiled sadly and ruffled my hair. I noticed that she looked stressed out so I just remained silent. She took me to a place called Twilight Town. Apparently, she already has a house there, much bigger than our old home in Destiny Islands. So I asked her another question, I remembered that question was 'Mom, are we rich?' I was guilty for the fact that a lot of toys, video games, gadgets and other things roamed around my mind while I asked that question. She smiled and nodded. I never asked another question after that.

As the days, months, years passed, I grew a lot smarter and stronger. I wasn't the naïve little Sora anymore who only thought about being rich/owning a LOT of toys and other kid's stuff. I learned that my parents got divorced, my mom came from a wealthy family, and my grandparents didn't like my father and other stuff not worth mentioning. I was devastated at first when I understood that my parents didn't love each other anymore, but life goes on.

After about five years, my mom received a call from someone I didn't know. I remember her quickly getting her clothes and other stuff and told me not to leave the house/mansion until she came back. Days later, she came back…with my twin brother, Roxas. Of course, I was happy. It's been a long time since I've seen him. We didn't really have contact when we got separated. I heard from my mother that my father died because of an illness. I was depressed for a week thanks to that news. But then again, I was glad that Roxas will stay with us from now on. Life is good, sometimes…

"Sora!!!" a deep voice cut my deep thought.

"H-huh?" I blinked and stared at my redheaded companion/best friend.

"I knew it. You weren't listening to me for the past five minutes, didn't you?" he began to pout although it couldn't match Sora Hisokawa ULTRA pout©

Axel…Axel…why do you have to be so darn sexy without even doing anything? Why do you have to be some kind of a sex god that'll bring me down to my knees in a matter of seconds? Why do you have to be my best friend instead of being my lover?

And a hand smacked my head ending my wonderful thoughts of the Almighty Axel Daisuke.

"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!" I clutched my head and began to whine…what? I NEED to look cute when HE'S around.

"You're spacing out again. Man, you have some issues." He shrugged then ruffled my hair making it even spikier than it's supposed to. I don't mind it though. It makes me look even sexier…even cuter…thus more attention from Axel. I'm goddamn obsessed!

"But you didn't have to hit me so hard!!!" I glared at him then, used my Sora Hisokawa ULTRA pout©

"Argh…don't pout kid! NOOOOOOO!!!" he covered his eyes to avoid the evil pout. Take that bitch! I mean…uh…just forget it.

"No one can resist my pout! NO ONE!!! MUAHAHAHHA!!" I began to laugh so maniacally that could even send Hitler running for the hills. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and met azure eyes that could match mine.

"Hello Rox!" I grinned and looked at the guy at his back. His aquamarine eyes stared at me for a second then it went to Axel.

"And hello to you too Riku!" I smiled halfheartedly at the guy and he smiled back. Meet my brother's best friend: Riku Masaki. Actually, we don't really get along that well. For some reason, I tend to get annoyed at him easily. And I admit, he's hot but MY Axel's hotter. Yes mine, so back off.

"Hey Sor-Sor, Axel." Roxas grinned, evilly. That freakishly evil nickname…God I HATE it! My mother and brother just know how to piss me off. But I will control myself….for Axel. Again, I admit, I'm obsessed. I'm an Axel fanboy. I could really make a religion dedicated to Axel and call it 'Axelism.'

"Roxie…you know I hate that nickname…" Two can play this game.

"Aww…but Sor-Sor, you didn't mind us calling you that when you were younger…" He's pushing his luck.

"But Roxie…that was like twelve years ago…and we were still so innocent back then, shielded from the world's evilness." He's going to get it.

"Oh yeah…that was the time when you received Mr. Snuffly McHuggabear…do you remember?" He smirked at me…I'm going to annihilate him.

"Right…and you received BunnyWaffles…You love her so much as far as I can remember." I'm losing!! NOOOOOO!!!

"But I stopped playing with her when we're four. You, on the other hand, refuse to sleep without him from the moment you laid your eyes on him." Okay…I WILL NOT LET HIM LIVE!!! And thus, I came running after him all around the campus.

_Riku's POV_

I watched the two Hisokawa brothers bicker as if Axel and I didn't exist. I didn't mind it though; it was very amusing even though it's the same routine every morning. Why? Because Roxas is cute when he's arguing with his brother. Okay, you got me. I have this obsession for my best friend. It's not normal, I know. But hey, I couldn't stop myself whenever his beautiful azure eyes bore into mine, when the wind blows through his golden locks, when his smiles bring sunshine to my rainy day. It's kinda corny but hey, Riku Masaki is IN LOVE…with his BEST FRIEND.

Actually, the second anniversary of my undying love for Roxas will be next week, Wednesday to be exact. It's the day wherein I again, try to tell him that I love him, hopefully I wouldn't run away again like I did last year. What? Thanks to that piece of sunshine, I've been single for almost two years, which is CERTAINLY NOT acceptable. Why? I'm the almighty Riku Masaki who broke up with twenty girls in a span of three months.

An interesting fact for you: I'm a closet bisexual and loving it.

I began to look at Axel, who smirked at me and pointed the two heading to our direction. They stopped, flopped down on the ground and began gasping for air.

"I hate you Roxas! I told you not to mention Mr. Snuffly McHuggabear!" Sora said, breathing heavily. Although he looks like MY Roxas, he's not really my type. Why? He's too innocent. But thanks to that innocence, he got a place in the school's seven wonders. Axel, Roxas and I are also included. The bad part is a lot of crazy fangirls are ALWAYS trying to harass (read: molest) us.

"Well, if you just took the joke lightly maybe the existence of Mr. Snuffly McHuggabear won't be revealed!" Ahh…the sweet voice of Roxas is music to my ears.

"But! BUT!!!!" Poor Sora, couldn't give a witty response to Roxas. Roxas: 300 Sora: 0.

"It's no use Sora, it's hard to argue with Roxas, with that brain of yours of course. I bet the teachers just found you adorable to the point of giving you an A-." I smiled on the boy lightly and he just pouted. Cute. Wait, Roxas should be the only one who's cute.

"Axeeeeel….they're ganging up on me! Help your poor defenseless best friend!" He whined…God, he loves doing it too much.

"Hate to break it to you kid but Riku is right. Every time you and Roxas argue, you always end up losing and whining. And you're so cute and adorable that the teachers found it fair to give you an A-." Ouch…I pity Sora, truth bites.

"Fine! It's always three against one! I'm leaving! Hmph!" the kid marched down to the other building, his best friend trying to catch up with him. Yes! My Roxas and I are finally alone!! Thank god! I wonder if I should ask him to hang out (read: date) later? It would be so much fun! Then I'll drag him to the bedroom and then…then…

"Hey Riku, still alive? Mr. Vexen needs to talk to me so I need to go to the laboratory. Catch you later!" My thoughts were cut short as I saw my best friend heading towards the other building.

Great, ten seconds you two were alone and then poof…nadda…gone.

Life's a bitch…sometimes.

_Sora's POV_

Grr…curse those three!! No one and I mean no one, not even Axel, messes with me. NO ONE Y'HEAR!!! Those three will pay! They will pay…dearly. Oh yes…what to do…what to do…should I lock them somewhere else and leave them there until someone finds them? Should I manipulate their photos then put up posters advertising them to all those perverted fags who need calls in the middle of the night? Should I burn their favorite things? What else…what else….

And my evil thoughts were interrupted…by Axel.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier…" So he thinks I'll forgive him that easily eh? I guess I'll just prove him wrong.

"You think I'll forgive you that easily?" Lesson: Never piss me off.

"Oh c'mon Sora…it's just a joke." Blah blah…not listening!

"It's not funny Axel." Take that.

"Soraaaaaa…do I have to kneel in front of you?" That sounded nice…after getting my revenge of course!

"…" Talk to the wall dude.

"Guess I'll just buy ice cream alone then…bye Sora." Yes, walk away you sad kicked puppy….walk away in—WAIT. What did he just say?! DID HE JUST SAY THE HOLY WORD ALSO KNOWN AS ICE CREAM?!?!

"Wait Axel!! Buy me ice cream! Double Dutch! Cookies and cream! Strawberry! Vanilla!! EVERY YUMMY FLAVOR OF ICE CREAM KNOWN TO MAN!!!" Buy me ice cream and all is forgotten.

_Riku's POV_

Since Roxas is SO kind and loving, I was forced to go home alone. But then again, I'm a bit hungry with all that killer learning so I guess I should get a snack first. Hm, which is better? Burgers or ice cream? Damn, it's hot…ice cream then. If only Roxas is here, maybe I wouldn't be forced to eat ice cream alone. Why does fate have to be a bitch?

Luckily, the ice cream parlor isn't that far from the campus. I can't even walk for about 50 meters without asking someone to pick me up unless I'm with Roxas. Hell, I would give anything just to be with that kid.

So I finally reached the ice cream parlor and I noticed that Axel and Sora were there too. I waved at them and proceeded to their table. Axel grinned but Sora tried to glare at me but is unsuccessful to do so since he wasn't made for it. No really, if you've seen that kid glare you'll just think that he's a random 5 year old kid who got his candy stolen.

Anyway, so I sat down next to Axel and Sora is still (read: trying) glaring at me. Honestly, I don't even know what I did to that kid. Is he just PMS-ing or what? No wait, boys can't PMS unless…ugh. Never mind.

"So…how's it going? Where's Roxas?" Axel started. And if you're wondering why the hell does he need to ask where's Roxas, it's because I'm always with him. Unfortunately, I don't get 'benefits' if you know what I mean.

"Everything's…fine. Roxas needed to go to the lab. Mr. Vexen called him. What's up with Sora?" I eyed the brunette…seriously, what did I ever do to him?

"Oh…don't mind him. He's kind of pissed about what happened earlier." Axel shrugged.

"I hate you and I hope you know that." Sora muttered grudgingly. I bet he's referring to me…ah well, he and his…mood swings.

"So Axel, mind if I hang with you guys for a while?" I purposely ignored Sora knowing that if sent him another cruel comeback he'll throw his ice cream at me. He's done it one time…damn, I was scared shitless at him because of that.

"So you're just gonna ignore me and act as if I don't exist?! And you expect us NOT to mind you hanging out with us for a while?! You're such a bastard Riku!" He growled at me. Okay…so ignoring him doesn't work too? Fuck, I don't have anymore options left.

"Now, now Sora, try to calm down. Riku's not here to bite your head off." Axel placed his hand on Mr. Mood Swing's shoulder. Unfortunately, it didn't calm him down.

"Axel's right Sora, come on, I'm not teasing you right?" Dammit, I want to run to the hills now before this guy ruins my uniform.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!? Riku questioned my intelligence! He insulted me! Me who studies until one in the morning for the stupid math lessons! And you're telling me to calm down?!?" Okay…he's holding the ice cream…Must. Run. Away. How should I know that he gets so touchy when it comes to his intelligence? I'm not his best friend…If I hadn't met Roxas, I wouldn't even know that he existed!

"You insensitive bastard! You're just a freakin' son of a bitch who bangs girls day and night! I bet you do teachers too!" Okay…THIS IS WAR.

"Shut up! Just because you took that joke seriously doesn't mean that you could insult me in every way you could think of! FYI, I don't do teachers! I'm not that effin' low!" Damn him to hell.

"Well that joke isn't funny! It insulted me! Maybe you should think up of a better joke next time, Masaki!"

"Maybe it's better not to crack up jokes when you're around since you're so touchy. Hm?"

"I'm not touchy!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" And then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around and met a blonde man who has an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Excuse me sir, I believe you are disrupting the peace and order of this establishment. If you want to bicker with your _boyfriend_ with god-knows-whatever-reason, then do it outside!" He glared at us and pointed the door. Damn, I didn't even get to order something.

"Okay then." Axel chuckled and dragged us outside the ice cream parlor.

_To be continued…_

_------- _

And that wraps up the first chapter! Yey yey! Please tell me if I'm going way too fast or way slow…Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Okay…I apologize for the UBER late update. Uhm…my reasons? Well, I got a writer's block and then when I was already halfway through the chapter, I read it and was like "HOLEY CRAP! THIS IS CRAP!" and thus forcing me to erase all 1, 599 words. Ah well, at least I was able to finish this. Uh…I don't think I have the energy to make a long author's note. I'm already tired from all the trekking our class did yesterday. And let me tell you, going there with white socks and then coming back with brown ones is not good.

Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this baby. It made me so darn happy and hyper I was like on a sugar high.

Thanks to Scarlet Angel for beta-ing this one. I still love you and I'm sorry if I ate the Snickers.

**Warning:**This is a yaoi fic. If you don't like yaoi, then why are you here?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own it, I don't own it. –rinses mouth afterwards- That was hard to say.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

Have you ever been in that situation wherein you're hungry and when you get to that special place where you can eat, there's this kid who's a head smaller than you, that'll cause a big commotion between you and him and you'd be forced to get out of the establishment? It's annoying right? Don't worry; I'm currently experiencing it right now. And that annoying kid who happens to be the reason for that VERY embarrassing moment is right in front of me. God help me.

"It's his fault Axel! He shouldn't have been with us!" His whiny voice makes my ears want to commit suicide. Honestly, I don't know why Axel is still oblivious of this brat's unhealthy obsession over him. I mean come on; I bet even Roxas notices it.

"Face it Sora, you are PMS-ing over your _boyfriend_ over here." Oh the nerve of that guy! And to add up to the insult, he even emphasized the statement by pointing at me. Axel you fiend, I will castrate you while you're sleeping.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"I am not his boyfriend!"

Great, so we retaliated the same time and Axel has found this so amusing. So amusing that he's currently laughing like a bunch of clowns cornered him.

"Wow…you two think alike! You two are really made for each other!" He shot me a cocky smile. Someone prevent me from punching this guy.

"Shut up Axel! You bastard, I would never date Sora!" I gave him my deadliest death glare although he didn't seem unfazed. The nerve of him!

"Riiiiight. I think I heard that statement for umpteenth time when you're talking about your latest target. Ooh…watch out Sora. The big bad Riku will come and get you!" His laugh annoys the hell out of me; I am now tempted to stuff Sora's teddy bear into his mouth.

"Argh. Axel I hate you! You know I don't like Riku! I'm not even gay!" Sora whined. God, he looked like he's a five year old who got his candy stolen.

"Yeah, you're not gay…'cause you're bi." He snickered. As if he isn't one, the hypocrite. I swear, I will tie him up and then I'll castrate him and then I'll skin him and his balls will be fed to Kadaj's mad dogs.

"Anyway, since you hate me Sora, I guess your boyfriend here would be the one who'll take you home. Right, Riku?" He grinned and then winked at me. Oh no, he didn't just did THAT. Ew. Just ew.

"NO! I won't go home with Riku! No way in hell, Axel! I'm just kidding!!" Sora began tugging at Axel's sleeve although his sad attempt didn't work. I must take action.

"Axel, I swear to God if you make me bring Sora home I will tell everyone about what happened at your grandma's birthday!" I threatened. Unfortunately, my threat didn't work. He's already inside his car and started the engine.

"Do you think I'm selfish, Riku? Aw. That hurt! You know I care more about my friend's welfare than myself! What's important right now is for you to have some 'quality time' with your boyfriend. Understand? Good." He smirked as he drove to the direction of his house. Bastard, he didn't even wait for me to retort. Not that anyone would wait for someone who's already red in anger to retort and possibly kill you in the process, but still.

"So…I guess I'm stuck with you." I frowned at the idea of being alone with Sora. I don't have the capacity to tolerate him or even make him smile. Argh, stupid Axel.

"…" So he started giving me the silent treatment? I sighed and took out my phone.

"Hello, George? Yeah. Could you pick me up right now? I'm in front of Donald's Ice Cream Parlor. Oh and I have some company. Would you mind if we drive him home first? Yeah…it's Sora. Right, bye." I ended the call with my driver and started watching the brunette that's standing in front of me.

Why am I stuck in this situation again?

_Sora's POV_

I am currently pissed off. Anyone who's in a 50 mile radius better run, the angry Sora is armed and bitchy. Unfortunately for you Mr. Riku Masaki, you are my first target.

"How long will it take for you to get me home?" I glared at him even though he didn't seem fazed by my glare. How dare him.

"I don't know, depends if George will come here early or not." He shrugged and looked away.

"Can't he get here in five minutes?" I asked not minding if I sound spoiled or not. He looked at me again.

"No and the least you could do is try to be patient." He replied calmly. This is really starting to piss me off, not that I'm already pissed off but you get the point.

"Why? The sooner I wouldn't see your face, the better." I growled and began looking at my watch.

"You're not the only one who's feeling that way…" He muttered not really caring if I heard it or not.

And so I waited and waited. Five minutes had passed and it already felt like forever. Ugh, why does Axel have to do this to me? I thought I'm his best friend? That prick!

"Are you sure someone would pick us up?" I asked Riku. I just want to go home and get this over with.

"Yes." He stated, not facing me.

And another five minutes had passed and there's still no sign of George.

"Riku you bastard, I swear if your driver doesn't come, I will kill you." I clenched my fists as I glare at him.

"Do you think I live just across the street? Well, for your information, I don't." He returned my glare.

"Well, FYI I don't think that way. But you don't live in another city either. Your house is just around the corner, I'm not stupid." I sneered.

"Says you." He hissed.

"Fuck you." I will punch him. I will. I definitely will.

"Fuck yourself." Oh, he's so gonna get it.

And before I could launch a powerful punch, his driver came. I swear some god out there is protecting him.

"Everything's okay?" George asked us. I could simply nod as I entered the car. I sat at the other corner, trying to distance myself to Riku. And it worked; I'm glad.

"To Sora's home first." I heard Riku tell his driver. I sighed.

Why do you have to do this to me, Axel?

_Riku's POV_

Silence. That's exactly the summary of the car ride. A whole 20 minutes of silence and counting. Now I know, even if you have a twin doesn't exactly mean you're both alike. Well, in the physical aspect you are but when it comes to the way of thinking and attitude-it's a different story. Makes me wonder why I didn't pay attention when Mr. Vexen was giving us the background for genetics. And so we arrived at the grand Hisokawa household safely. Maybe the silence that I experienced is a good thing. Seriously, I don't want to step foot in this house looking like a battered housewife.

We entered the house and were immediately greeted with a blue-eyed angel.

Roxas.

I was about to jump him when I realized something plastered on his face—a smirk. I know that smirk. I know that that smirk signifies an evil and mischievous Roxas. And even if Roxas looks sexy with that smirk, I can't help but feel scared.

_Sora's POV_

So I got safely home thanks to Riku. We've already entered the house but were stopped when a figure positioned itself in front of us. Oh hello there Roxas, nice to see you smirking like you've found out about my latest wet dream star. NO WAIT. WAIT A MINUTE. Is this even possible?!? HOW COULD HE KNOW?! My eyes widened as Roxas' demented smirk became larger, if it's even possible. I felt cold sweat on my forehead. I swear, I felt as if my world had just been destroyed right in front of me.

"Hello…Sora, Riku." I heard Roxas greet. Man, why is he smirking like that? Could he just cut it out? It's making me feel uncomfortable, dammit!

"Oh…hey Roxas." Riku was the first one to speak. I could sense the nervousness in his voice. Well, at least I'm not the only affected greatly by that disturbing smirk.

"Uh…what's up?" I found myself asking Roxas something stupid. How did I know that? Roxas' expression changed from evil to more evil with traces of sadism. The expression itself made valor Sora cower in fear. Dear Lord, what did you just do to my brother?

"Well, a little birdie told me something that happened between the two of you." He started, every word causing me to flinch. I think I have an idea of what is this about. At least there's one good thing about it, Roxas doesn't know about my Axel obsession, I think.

"A little birdie? What happened between us?" I saw Riku's eyes widened in surprise. Well duh Mr. Riku, it's obviously about what happened at the ice cream parlor. I mean we haven't even interacted that much for the past 7 years of our lives. Dear God. And they call me stupid.

"What are you fuming about, Sora?" Roxas stopped his evil and disturbing look for a split-second, which made me fume even more, to give me a concerned look.

"Nothing Roxas. Nothing at all." I replied, stopping my fuming and putting on a poker face expression.

"Riku, I think your _boyfriend_here needs some hugging." Wait. I DID NOT just hear that. No way. I knew it! Axel you blabbermouth! I don't care if you're hot, I will kill you! The same goes for you Roxas!

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"I am not his boyfriend!" Oh great, we retaliated at the same time. Why do I feel like this happened already? I know! Because this is the same damn thing that happened when we're with Axel.

"Damn you Roxas." I heard Riku growl. Well, that's the first time he cursed my brother. I never knew he had it in him. I mean, it's obvious that he has a crush on my brother. Roxas' eyes seem to widen a bit but immediately made his expression a lot more annoying.

"Oohh…Scary." By the time he said that, he turned his back and went to his room. What has gotten into him? And why did Axel tell him that embarrassing experience?

And most of all…

Why do they keep on insisting that Riku is my boyfriend?

_Riku's POV_

Dammit, what is it with people today? I'm not asking that much anyway! I just want to have a normal day with Roxas and perhaps tell him my true feelings but no, the gods just hate me today. And look what happened! I cursed Roxas! I cursed the love of my life! That is NOT something that I would usually do. Why? Why have the gods forsaken me?

So here I am, my head bowed in shame. I don't think I can handle staying in this place any longer. Surely Roxas would forgive me tomorrow? Please, just this once, hear my prayers! I was totally lost in my thoughts when I saw curious blue eyes connect to my aquamarine ones. At first I thought it was Roxas but then I realized that he already went back to his room. Sora then…man, his eyes are really like Roxas. It ALMOST fooled me. Good thing I realized that Roxas' is bluer than Sora's. Why is Sora looking at me anyway?

"Do you need something?" I asked him. However, those curious eyes never left mine. Beautiful. Wait…did I just think that?

"Nothing really. I just thought you have a problem or something." He blinked then shrugged. His eyes no longer connect to mine but that's alright. Roxas is still the one for me…right?

"Oh. It's nothing. I think I have to go." I looked away and pocketed my hands. Just then, my mouth slipped something that I wouldn't say on any ordinary day.

"I'm sorry for the confusion and trouble for today." I don't say these words on just any occasion. I don't even know what's gotten into me. I felt my cheeks heat up so I hung my head as low as I could.

"Nah. It's alright." I could feel him smiling. The gods really hate me today. Damn it all.

"You know…why don't we let them think what they want to think?" I never really planned this, but as I ponder about it…I think it is a good idea.

"Huh?" He cocked his head and pressed his index finger to his lips. He looks like an innocent boy who is incapable of doing anything disastrous.

"You know, let's pretend that we're together and who knows, maybe Axel and Roxas will get jealous." I grinned. This is a good idea, especially after Roxas' reaction earlier. I could sense the jealousy while he was teasing us. I knew acting wasn't one of his many assets.

"But do you think it'll work? No one would believe us. I mean just earlier we kept on denying it. Wait, how did you know about my crushing on Axel?" He sighed and then his eyes widened at the last sentence. I never thought he would be a pessimist. Oh well, no one can resist the persuasive powers of Riku Masaki.

"It's obvious, Sora. Don't worry, we'll do it slow. How about it? And trust me hun, I know what I'm doing." I gave him a cheeky grin and thumbs up. His mood brightened up a bit.

"I don't know…" He bit his lip which is quite adorable. Quite.

"Oh come on. I know you don't have the guts to make the first move." I teased lightly. Just a little more now…

"HEY! Argh…Okay, okay…I'll do it!" BINGO.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll begin courting you and the week after, we'll make it official. Deal?" I gave offered my hand, a smirk planted on my face.

"Deal." He grinned taking my hand and shaking it.

And life has made its turn from bad to good…I think.

* * *

That concludes chapter 2. I'm sorry if it's a bit short and well uh…not good? Haha. Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
